The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid peach (Prunus dulcis×P. persica)×P. persica used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Tempropac’ (experimental designation is PAC 9917-26). The new variety was discovered in Barcelona, Spain in 1999 as a result of a planned breeding program. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Monegro’ (Prunus dulcis×P. persica) (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Flordaguard’ Prunus persica (male parent, unpatented, public domain rootstock). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop rootstocks with low chilling requirements for peach varieties. The new variety exhibits similar red leaves and root-knot nematode resistance to both parents, but has a larger leaf size than both parents. Further, the new variety has similar chilling requirements to ‘Flordaguard’, but tolerates calcareous, alkaline soils better than its male parent, and the new variety's mature leaves turn green on the upper surface early in the season. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Tempropac’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Red leaves;        2. Early flowering;        3. No suckering;        4. Low chilling requirements;        5. Mature leaves are dark green on the upper surface and purple on the lower surface;        6. Flower stamens are dark pink to purple in color;        7. Mature leaves maintain a red toned petiole; and        8. Improved tolerance to salinity.        